A Key to His Heart
by ChromeT227
Summary: Sora, heartbroken after finding Kairi with Riku, went to Traverse Town to escape his pain. There he would find Aerith Gainsborough who would heal him and love him. Inspired by DarkVanitas157. Straight Shota pairing and LEMON.


ChromeT227: Hello my fellow readers! This is ChromeT227 with my first straight shota fanfic. This is a Kingdom Hearts pairing, AerithXSora. I would personally would like to give thanks to DarkVanitas157 because I have got inspired from his fanfic, "Yes Miss Lockhart!", a really great shota fanfic with SoraXTifa. Please read some of DarkVanitas157's stories because they are incredibly well written and fun to read. If you finish reading this fanfic, please check out my other stories on my profile especially my newest story, "A Belmont's Legacy" which is only a suggestion so you don't have to read any of my other stories if you don't want to. So now let the story commence.

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-Destiny Islands-

Our young hero, Sora was resting around the beautiful beaches on the Destiny Islands. The sun was shining with its bright white light and the ocean waves touching the soft sandy shore. Sora was contemplating on his thoughts, especially about his crush on Kairi. He remembers the times of how he received his Keyblade for the first time from the time of how he defeated Organization XIII to save the world from being consumed by the Heartless. Sora got up from his spot on the beach and decided to tell Kairi about his feelings for her.

"I am going to tell Kairi that I love her." Sora thought as he walked towards Kairi's house on the other side of the Destiny Islands when he heard noises from the cave where Kairi and Sora used to create drawings as children. "That's strange, I am hearing some strange noises." Sora spoke as he tried to ignore the noises, but only for something to catch his attention. "

OH GOD!" a feminine voice shrieked out as it echoed over the island. "That's Kairi's voice! She must be in danger!" Sora shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and rushed over to the cave at a speed that would put anyone to shame.

Sora managed to get inside the cave with his Keyblade in his hands, only to drop it in shock at the sight in front of him. Kairi was on top of Riku with her on his lap and his hands caressing her cute butt as they were enjoying each other. Their tongues intertwining as though they were two animals battling each other for dominance. Riku groaned in pleasure as Kairi's tongue entered the warm cavern that was his mouth, tasting his exotic flavor that was inside him. Kairi's actions caused Riku to nip the Kairi's bottom lip which caused the girl to whimper in pleasure as they continued their actions. "Yes Riku, keep going. You're making me very we- SORA?" Kairi shouted as she stopped her actions and looked at Sora who looked like he was about to break apart like ice. Tears covered the young boy's eyes as Sora felt his heart being stabbed by a hail of daggers by what he just witnessed. Riku groaned in response as he wondered why Kairi stopped.

"Kairi, why did you stop…. SORA! Wait Sora, I can explain." Riku tried to explain in vain as Sora quickly ran out of the cave. Kairi could only look at Sora in sadness as she began to cry softly, showing shame and regret in her actions. Riku could only stared at the outside of the cave in pain, knowing that he lost his best friend and placed him in a great deal of heartache.

-Unknown cave on Destiny Islands

Sora was inside another cave as he got on the Gummi ship. The Gummi Ship was a gift from Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey as a reward for stopping the Heartless and told him that he could use it to visit them at Disney Castle any time that he wanted. His Gummi ship was similar to the one Donald and Goofy used except it had a red and silver paint scheme. Sora slowly began to regain focus as his tears stopped, his eyes were bloodshot red from his crying and began to activate the Gummi ship. The engine roared as the ship began to activate itself and descended from the ground to head towards the sky. Sora could only say his goodbye silently to his home as he doesn't want to be in the place which caused his pain. "Why?" was Sora's only thought as the ship flies through the sky to the only place Sora could've thinked of, Traverse Town.

-Traverse Town-

Aerith could only sigh in boredom as she watched the dim weather that was covering Traverse Town. Leon and Yuffie became part of the organization that was going to help rebuild Radiant Garden after the Heartless attack. Butt began to wander to different worlds, helping the people rebuild their homes as repent for his dark actions. Aerith was in her usual pink dress with a red ribbon in her long brown hair, giving her a motherly aura around her. Aerith came back from her favorite coffee shop, buying some coffee beans as she walked across the town square. Aerith continued to proceed to her destination before she noticed a small figure in the center of the town square. "Who could that be?" Aerith said as her motherly instincts gave in and she decided to investigate. Aerith walked towards the figure, only to gasp in shock at what she found. Sora was laying against the lamp post, his clothes wet and dirty as he was silently wallowing in his depression.

"Sora…." Aerith whispered as she shook the boy's shoulder to see if he was awake. Thunder began to roar in the sky, indicating that a storm was about to appear.

"I better take Sora back to the hotel because a storm is about to happen and I don't want him to get a cold by staying outside." Aerith thought as she lifted the young boy in her arms and hurried off to the hotel she is staying at.

-Traverse Town Hotel-

Sora could only groan as he slowly raised from his slumber. He looked around to discover he was inside a room at the Traverse Town Hotel. Sora glanced from his left to his right to discover Aerith sitting a chair, reading a book. Sora blushed at seeing Aerith as he has a small crush on the young woman, but dismissed these feelings as he had stronger feelings for Kairi at the time. "Oh, I see that you have awakened from your sleep." Aerith commented as she got up and stared at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I feel like I needed to get away from the Destiny Islands for awhile, Miss Gainsborough." Sora answered sadly.

"Is something bothering you, Sora?" Aerith asked as she noticed the sad aura covering Sora.

"It's about Kairi and Riku." Sora responded as he sat down on the bed with Aerith at his side, telling the story about his suffering.

30 minutes later….

Aerith could only look at Sora in comfort as she was shocked by the tale she just heard. Sora told her about how Kairi broke his heart by making out with Riku then telling her about his crush on Kairi and how he overcame many obstacles to be with her during his battle with the Heartless, only to lose her again to his best friend Riku. "

I've done so much for her yet, she choose him over me!" Sora sobbed as he continued to cry on Aerith's lap with Aerith's hands going through Sora's chocolate locks to sooth the boy's broken heart.

"Hmm…. I got an idea to cheer Sora up, but it's a bit risky." Aerith mused as she got up from the bed with Sora looking at her in confusion.

"Sora, how about we go out on a date?" Aerith suggested as Sora looked at her with reluctance.

"Aren't you already dating someone, Ms. Gainsborough ?" Sora stuttered out as he wiped his tears off his face and stared at the older women. "No I am not and besides this will cheer you up." Aerith remarked as Sora nodded in silent agreement.

"I guess we have a date then, but is it ok you can leave the room a little bit because I have to change my clothes first." Sora stated as Aerith left the room, giving him privacy to prepare for his date.

-Traverse Coffee Shop-

Sora was dressed in his usual clothing as he and Aerith were inside the Traverse Coffee Shop, Aerith's favorite place to get coffee. The coffee shop had a very old fashion 19th century European style decor with a green and white color scheme. The lights showered brightly inside the shop as the Aerith and Sora went to their seats. Aerith could only laugh softly as she remembered how red Sora was as she held his hands when they were walking to the coffee shop which caused the young boy to blush to the point where he was red as a tomato. "So do you go here often Aerith?" Sora inquired.

"Of course, this is my favorite place to go when I want to relax and get my favorite coffee." Aerith replied as she and Sora placed their orders for one black coffee without milk or sugar and one coffee with milk and sugar.

Soon their orders came and the two brunettes began to converse with each other. Aerith listened as Sora talked about the beauty of his home, Destiny Islands and how he and his friends had a dream to leave the island to explore new worlds. Aerith can only looked at Sora with interest as her feelings for the young brunette grew as she admired the boy's ambition for adventure and his ability to cause people to see the brighter side of things. Sora concentrated on Aerith as she began to tell about how she enjoyed nature, her friends, and to see the happiness of others. Aerith's words caused Sora's stomach to flutter butterflies as the more Sora listened to Aerith, the more he realized how much they have in common with each other.

-Traverse Town Hotel-

The two brunettes were back at the hotel where Sora stayed in Aerith's room due to Aerith's insistence that he needed a place to rest and she doesn't mind sharing a room with him.

"Don't worry about the room, Sora. Besides you were a great date and given me some company." Aerith spoke as Sora didn't really felt comfortable sharing a room especially if he had to share a room with a woman.

Sora was dressed in a black shirt with red pajama pants while Aerith wore a red nightgown with a white ribbon on her chest. "Aerith, there is something I've been wanting to tell you ever since I had came back to Traverse Town." Sora stated as Aerith listened intently.

"I have originally came here to get away from the source of my pain and suffering, but you came along and made me myself again." Sora admitted.

"I didn't really know what to do and when you came to me, I felt that a light shined inside the cave that was my depression and heartache." Sora explained as Aerith moved closer towards him.

"What are you trying to tell me Sora?" Aerith inquired as she has her arms crossed over her chest

. "What I am trying to tell you Aerith is that I love you despite the short few hours we have spent together because you were there when I needed someone to comfort me and I can't imagine myself going on with my life without you." Sora confessed as he closed his eyes and stood still, waiting for Aerith's reaction.

What happened next was a complete surprise to Sora as all he felt was a soft pair of warm lips connecting with his lips. Sora opened his eyes and found Aerith kissing him as her hands cupped his face. Their tongues wrestled each other in a moment of intense passion as Aerith's tongue dominated Sora and enter his mouth, tasting and savoring Sora.

"Mmmmm," Aerith moaned as she separated from his lips, leaving Sora with a large blush on his dazed face.

Aerith carcessed Sora's back as she pushed Sora on the queen size bed that they are sharing, leaving Sora on the bed with Aerith on top of him. Sora felt the blood rush through his body and it caused a certain part of him to become stiff and hot.

"Aerith?" Sora whimpered out as he felt somewhat uncomfortable with the sensation that his body felt.

"Yes Sora?" Aerith asked, cuddling against Sora as she run her fingers across his chest. "

Are sure you want to do this?" Sora replied.

"I-" Aerith cut off Sora with her method of determining… she slowly grabbed the front of his shirt and flicked it off him, leaving Sora bare-chested and continued her response by rubbing his clothed penis.

"It feels like you want to do this, Sora…" Aerith's voice losing her gentle demeanor and gained a bit more lust.

Sora couldn't deny his body's urges and started to wonder why he was nervous at all, as Aerith rubbed his crotch once more and Sora tried to thrust into her hand. Aerith purred in response then hissed at him softly in his ear, her warm breath feeling so good.

"Yes...that's it. That feels good, doesn't it?" Aerith whispered. Sora couldn't deny his feelings as he wanted Aerith to make him feel good with her tender touch as her fingers slipped through the waistband of his pants and underwear as she didn't want to waste anymore time teasing Sora. Aerith swiftly removed the garments and was very pleased as she saw Sora's erected manhood, leaving Sora in his skinny, toned nude form.

"Oh, my sweet boy is too cold. Let's warm you up, so you can enjoy the heat of the moment." Aerith stated, letting the lust be heard in her voice as she held Sora's arms down and engulfed his penis with her mouth.

Sora was completely defenseless as he was dominated by Aerith and tried to thrust his hips forward, only for Aerith to move her mouth off Sora for a brief moment.

"I know you want me, Sora, I know you do." Aerith smiled slyly as she engulfed Sora's manhood once more, moving her head up and down.

Sora tried to thrust his hips in sync with Aerith, only for Aerith to stop at the tip the moment when Sora tried anything. Aerith hummed a happy tune as she kept licking and sucking Sora off which only intensified the feeling Sora is receiving, rubbing the rough skin of Sora's balls in rhythm with her actions. Sora felt his balls clinging closer to his body as he felt a sudden rush of pleasure overtake him.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Sora screamed loudly as he released his seed, white semen spurting inside Aerith's mouth.

She swallowed it, but kept sucking. Sora felt his energy leaving him briefly as he was covered in sweat, his chest heaving and hair sticking to his face. Aerith released herself and went closer to Sora.

"Mmm…. you tasted so good. You are such a good boy." Aerith leaned in as she kissed Sora briefly, bringing his head against her clothed breasts. Sora blushed at the thought of being called a "good boy" by Aerith. "Are you warmed up now?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah.." Sora answered, blushing even further.

"Now its time for you to return the favor, Sora." Aerith declared as she took off her nightgown, her breasts bouncing slightly and her core being very wet.

Aerith stood nude, her perky pink nipples complimenting her D-cup breasts along with her curvy figure. Aerith and Sora switched positions with Sora being near Aerith's womanhood.

"Make me feel good Sora…" Aerith commanded. Sora went with his instincts, licking and sucking Aerith's warm, wet folds. His fingers rubbed Aerith's cilt as Sora began to give Aerith what she deserved. "

Aaaah.. keep going Sora….." Aerith stuttered out, clutching Sora's head close to her vagina while she runs her fingers through his dark, chocolate locks.

Sora continued licking and sucking her pink folds, nibbling the outer lips before he would repeat the process all over again. Aerith felt a rush of satisfaction overtake her.

"SORA!" Aerith shouted as her juices flushed into Sora's mouth, covering the young boy in her essence. Sora tasted Aerith's juices, swirling his tongue in his mouth, finding the taste to be addictive.

"Sora, I want you to take me…" Aerith pleaded as she spread her legs apart, giving Sora a full view of her slit.

Sora placed his hands on Aerith's thighs, preparing to enter inside Aerith.

"Be gentle Sora, it's my first time." Aerith whispered as Sora's penis entered inside of her, tears raining down her face as her body adjusted itself to Sora.

Sora thrusted his hips slowly as his 6 inch manhood was fully inside Aerith before he pulling out, finding his rhythm. Sora began to ramming in and out of Aerith as he felt himself hitting her womb.

"Ah.. ah.. ah.." Aerith moaned constantly as she felt herself being penetrated by Sora, her eyes shut, his body thrusting. Sora felt very good , he was unaware that Aerith began kissing him, her tongue savoring his mouth as she pinched and rolled her fingers around his nipples. Sora would obey Aerith… he sank deep into her as much as possible, not pulling out often, her nails sinking into his back..Sora pulled out before he slammed into Aerith.

"That's so good…. Let it out, Sora.. fill me with your seed.." Aerith cried out while her body was flailing itself being restrained by Sora's hands. Sora kept sinking in and out of Aerith for a few moments before slamming as deeply as possible inside Aerith as he felt his orgasm hitting him.

"AAAH!" Sora and Aerith shouted as they felt their orgasms hitting each other, Aerith's inner walls smothering Sora with her essence in response to his seed filling her womb.

"Aerith…" Sora muttered as Aerith raised her arms to accept him, holding him close to her sweaty chest. "Sora... thank you." she softly spoke, kissing the younger boy's cheek. Sora was so lost in his mind that he didn't notice himself being on the bed as Aerith climbed on top of him.

"It's time for our final fantasy, Sora." Aerith slid her hand up and down Sora's length, causing it to become rigid.

Sora was very tired, but was determined to please Aerith. Aerith carefully positioned herself over Sora before she impaled herself onto him, causing the younger boy to groan in response as she bounced herself up. Sora, developing his rhythm, he thrusted his hips into Aerith which caused her to scream his name. Sora felt Aerith's walls clung to him, constricting him..it felt like she was milking his sweet little penis, coaxing every drop of semen from him and eagerly awaiting the time when he would submit to her and come for her. Sora could only stare at Aerith, their hips colliding into each other simultaneously along with breasts bouncing slightly.

"Please play with my breasts. Lick them, bite them, kiss them…they are so lonely." Aerith begged.

Sora grabbed one of her breasts with his hand while he latched onto the other breast with his mouth, sucking on it like a man without water. This caused Aerith to scream his name as she hugged Sora's head close to her chest, playing and stroking with his hair as they continued pleasing each other. Sora's tongue traced the outer ring of the pink nipple before flicking the nipple quickly, causing Aerith to squeal in delight before massaging the other breast as he would switch the process to give Aerith's breasts the attention they deserved. The two brunettes kept colliding into each other as they approach for their climax. Sora felt his balls getting tighter as he thrusted into Aerith for one final time, his length filling her completely.

"AERITH!" Sora screamed as he released his seed into Aerith, squirting white, warm semen into her walls.

"SORA!" Aerith shouted as she felt her walls constricting Sora, smothering him with her juices .

The two lovers were exhausted, chests heaving, panting constantly. The two remained in this position with Aerith on top of Sora who was laying down, his manhood still inside her. Aerith ushered Sora to get up quickly as they cleaned themselves before heading straight to bed, the light being dim inside the room. Sora was on top of Aerith, his sapphire eyes staring into her alluring, emerald eyes.

"I love you Aerith Gainsborough." Sora said, kissing Aerith for a brief moment before falling asleep, his head laying on her chest.

"I love you too, Sora" Aerith whispered in his ear as she felt herself being cuddled by Sora. This caused the older woman to giggle in response before leaving a small kiss on his forehead as she covered themselves with the sheets of their bed, her arms wrapping around him. The two lovers are blissfully sleeping, never wanting each other to let go.

ChromeT227: This is probably one of my best works I've written in a long time. I would like to once again thank DarkVanitas157 for inspiring me to write this. Please leave a review or PM me for any ideas or requests for any KH straight shota pairings you want to see. This is ChromeT227 signing out.


End file.
